guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} Congratulations --- -- (s)talkpage 09:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree. ---Jamster--- 09:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::What's this about? RT 10:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::User talk:LordBiro, bottom --- -- (s)talkpage 10:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Grats times 1000000, well done, even if you didn't want it. RT 10:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::/agree --Shadowcrest 15:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::About time. Lord Belar 22:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ditto. Congrats! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 00:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks everyone! It's only been really, really recently that I can actually get online and do things once again, so don't worry...I am back soon. Just remember that I have ''everything to catch up on, not just GuildWiki - I've been unplugged for so long now, I have people everywhere looking for me, to be honest. And RL can trump GWiki for importance, amazing as that sounds. :) (T/ ) 06:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, congrats and stuff. Welcome back too. 06:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks entropy! RT 06:20, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! The Entrooperz are no longer leaderless!--Gigathrash 06:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Everything > RL! If I didn't need to be alive to live, I would just give up on RL altogether and spend all my time working on other things. :Anyway, congrats (again) on your promotion, awesome to see you online again, and thanks a bunch for my own promotion. I'm slightly jaded by the position at the moment, all the good vandals have moved to the offical wiki... bah, but who needs an endless supply of gibberbots to ban anyway. (I do.) :Ah, but on that note, being a B-crat is fun, is it not? You get to promote and demote people at your whim! Well, perhaps not, but you do have the ability to do so. If only you had server access, don't even get me started on all the awesome things you can do with the localsettings.php file alone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I can change any of the MediaWiki messages. It's a start. :) Thanks though...I'll tell you one thing that we do need sysops to work on, is the large delete queue of usused and untagged images. Hehe. (T/ ) 07:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wonderful. I was looking at those images before; a lot of armor images, some rather nice ones... a good number of them probably should be used. I'll have to take a dig through that later on. With a small handful of Admins chipping away at that, it should be cleared up easily enough. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::About 22,000 unattributed immages left, if you want to know. 08:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Didn't realize there were that many images, period. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:14, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::There are probably close to 100,000 images total. But in actuality it might be higher than that. I dunno. 09:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Eh, I'll let you count them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) grats Entropy. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 00:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Grats and bye-bye-- (Talk) ( ) 00:49, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats (again) Since you've been upgraded to a bcrat, I figured an upgrade in your cards was in order, so have a new one! --Gigathrash 23:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright Template I have been trying diligently to fix the image copyright template for the past couple hours or so, and I think I have made a lot of progress. My current progress can be found here and my talk page is the guinea pig. Please I would appreciate any help on it, as I really believe this is working! A couple of kinks I'm still trying to work out are: #For some reason I have an open tag }} at the very end, and I can't quite figure it out. Its not a horribly big deal, but just looks un-neat. Found and fixed this. :D GG for me! #The template requires the person applying it to fill in the user name of the person who is receiving the template. This is no big deal, but I am fairly sure there is a way to do this where you don't have to put in the persons username. Something like root user page or something I recall it very vaguely, but I know it exists. Thanks to me finally finding RT's welcome template,(which ironically enough is saved on my mainpage -_- Rt seriously put that on your userpage somewhere :P) I found the BASEPAGENAME command I was looking for. By addding the user:user field, I was able to get the link to usercontributions/images to work properly, which is what I was trying to solve in the first place. Then I figured instead of having to list the images separately as depicted in *Image:image_name.jpg *Image:another_name.png ~~~~ I figured, why not have this included in the template. I utilized your lame template design to accomplish this. I would appreciate all code friendly users to help out with this! Thanks. -- Sk8 (T) 12:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Well I think that I have completed it! -- Sk8 (T) 12:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also a problem I am seeing with the original template is the use of Image copyright problem at the top of the template. This creates a section on the user talk page, AND if anyone clicks the edit button for that section, instead of editing the user's talk page, edits the template. -- Sk8 (T) 12:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well scratch that 2nd scratch off. BASEPAGENAME I thought worked, but if the user's name is more than 1 word, BASEPAGENAME does not fill in the _'s ... so it falls apart. So I had to put back in the Username field. -- Sk8 (T) 13:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Funny, isn't it, that by the time she logs on to see all this you'll be done? You're like one of those people who sits in Starbucks writing so people can watch him. 13:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::LMFAO cept I'm sitting at home in slippers and pj's and eating chicken fried rice. And I'm pretty much done with it for the time being. I couldn't resolve the basepagename issue, so I reverted back to having to fill in the user's name as the first field. I'm leaving it to more powerful wiki'coders at this point. I think it is a vast improvement on the current template, and I hope that my work will be used to fix the current. -- Sk8 (T) 13:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would be so happy with chicken fried rice about now. 13:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks to the help of Jioruji, Warwick, and anyone else involved, we have fixed all the problems. User_talk:Jioruji_Derako#Spam_test_:P & User:Isk8/Copyright -- Sk8 (T) 19:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can still claim credit because of LAME template! :D Gj anyways, that template needed a redo. (T/ ) 02:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wishlist How's that thing working at the moment? Not sure if you're active in-game lately or not. Anyway, I've got a r9 max-damage inscribable War Axe if you want it, I'll happily sell it for slightly more then I can get from the merchant (which comes out to about 500g total). I'm not selling it to anyone else anytime soon, so claim dibs on it and it's yours whenever you happen to log on (in a few days or months, whatever). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Haven't had time to really get back to the game yet...I just logged in few mins ago to open long overdue birthday presents. But I can get on whenever. Probably won't be seriously playing until I get current Wiki issues and some other RL stuff resolved first. :War Axe would be nice. All the people who have stuff, it has been waiting a long time since I am notoriously bad at logging in to claim. Hehe. (T/ ) 05:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I already unloaded my garbage. 05:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) About the whambulance on my talk please stop uploading Pokemon images; GW:SIGN to a lesser extent), I am going to ban you. You are not being a positive influence on the wiki by antagonizing others. Take some time to consider - what exactly are you accomplishing? Revenge? Spite? Satisfying your own ego? Why are you here if that's all you are going to do? Am I being skold at because I uploaded some Pokémon images? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Much as I think of him as quite childish, Yikey has a point; he only reuploaded them once, because he wasnt sure why it was deleted. As far as I can see, he hasn't broken GW:SIGN, and yikey, she said if you do not stop she would. Admittedly, you do antagonise somtimes, but still.. I think of Yikey as a pretty ok guy. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) ( ) 15:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks warw. CONTINUED: Though my constant antagonizing of other (which I do for a reason. Most times.) I see no reason for you to antanogize ME with what exactly are you accomplishing? Revenge? Spite? Satisfying your own ego? Why are you here if that's all you are going to do?. If you ever noticed, I corrected dozens of grammar mistakes in articles, helped out some newbies and uploaded HELLA much monster images that were missing. While I could go read a book or do something else, mind you. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Please calm down, I am quite shocked that entropy is going to ban you, surely that's a bit harsh. If Yikely stops uploading the images, then perhaps it can blow away. RT 22:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I overreacted. (T/ ) 02:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RT's Contest You need to choose your prize. I can't get my prizes until you pick yours. (Of course, I cen't get them anyway becasuse RT's never on when I am. But that's different matter) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) recent update Ouch. No I really have no reason to log on Guild Wars anymore, other than getting wishlist stuff from ppls :( Hope you think about reversing some of these, ANet! (T/ ) 01:53, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :You didn't PvP anyway. >.> 02:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::It really fails. But as long as I have my sy-imbagon, I'm happy. :) Also, extremely late congratulations! — Nova — ( ) 02:48, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Join the club. :/ Lord Belar 04:12, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, the imba WoD was fun for a little while. ::Ah, and I'm personally trying really hard to get back on the game! I'm really liking some of the skill reworks (Psychic Instability in particular), and I'd like to start playing around with them. Nerfs hurt, but most of them were warranted (Siphon Speed is the only one I'm really iffy on). Real Life is actually getting in the way for once. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Siphon Speed's nerf was definitely warranted. Any snare that you can easily maintain on an entire TA team (or GvG split) is overpowered. 06:02, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Having not used Siphon for months now, that's the reason I wasn't sure on it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Oh and besides all that...I just stayed up for the US release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. That was one hell of a night. Sure, I lost in the first round of the tournament, but...whatever. 10 hours of playing on custom stages "STAIRWAY2HEAVEN" (Ridley Fight theme) and "BOX" (Tetris Song A theme), kicking ass with Ike (GREAT - AETHEEER!), and pwning with Marth (CRITICAL HIT!) almost makes me forget the recent update. :) I don't think I will be back to GW anytime soon though. Don't worry, this won't cut into my Wiki time. (Yeah right :D) (T/ ) 06:14, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Just got Brawl myself; me and my brother promptly racked up ten hours of playtime, and beat the story mode. (which is very long for a fighting game, and totally awesome all the way through.) I was planning to kick ass with Pit, but turns out Lucario is really fun as well; strong attacks, quick attacks, both of which have great knockback; his up+B move is great for recovery, and he's even got a down+B counterattack move, which was always my favorite part of Marth and Roy from Melee. :If you have/get Wi-Fi, drop me a line, online multiplayer is going to be awesome. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:42, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::No items! Fox only! FINAL DESTINATION! I didn't reserve a copy of Brawl; my excitement pretty much vanished when I discovered non-original Nintendo characters would appear in it. Sonic is SEGA dammit. I'll pick it up in a month or two, I guess. 09:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::BRRRRAAAAWWWWLLLLLL!!!!! Lucky I pre-ordered it :P So far I've beaten Subspace Emissary in 9 playing hours (all in one day), and played 52 brawls w/ FOX (teh pwnage character)-- (Talk) ( ) 11:02, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No spoilers! Fox only! FINAL DESTINATION! 11:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I smell obsessions >_>. No has wii, or any gaming machine (besides comp) for that matter. =( [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 11:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Same here. Well, I have a NES and SNES, but that's it. :P Lord Belar 20:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Have now unlocked almost all characters and every stage (I think). Also set a new personal record of 2,500 feet in Home Run Smash :P -- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: There are 41 stages (including melee stages). And 2500ft isn't that much distance in HRC. Sounds like all of you are having fun, I'll pick it up when I get a chance :/ Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Personal record, mate. I don't play Home run smash religiously.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hah...Dr. Mario 25,000+ ft is awesome video on YouTube. @Felix - you know that they had really really good reasons for putting in Snake. And it was the fault of Smash Bros. fans that they even included Sonic - he was the most popularly demanded "outsider"! You are missing out on damn fun game if that is the only complaint. Trust me, I was of the same mind initially, but I honestly could care less now that I have been playing. You won't even meet Snake unless you play SSU (I think?), and just because Sonic has 1 stage and a Meh character...well is that a reason to boycott the game? Bah. Suit yourself though. ::::::::::Besides, if there's anything you should REALLY be upset about...it is the fact that they don't have anyone from Final Fantasy included. Or Tales games. Or even Isaac! (how bout Geno too!) I mean, seriously, how could they miss that? :( Those were other super games. Who the hell played Kid Icarus on NES anyways? Or Ice Climbers? >.> (T/ ) 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nobody, Entropy, but they were in previous Smash games, and they felt a need to return them to this game for a cheap character that they don't have to change any moves from last game for.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:44, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have to wait till the 18th. Poor me >.> --Shadowcrest 00:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) You misunderstand. I didn't buy it because I'm saving my money for Anime Central in May. It's some big geeky convention that my friends are forcing me to attend, it'll be my first one. The whole Sonic thing just killed my appetite for trailers and such. 00:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Oic. Well, admittedly I also stopped hanging on to every new post when I saw that too. Marco - Pit was in previous game? :S Ice Climbers still suck ass anyways, always did... (T/ ) 00:52, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Obviously you've never been chain-thrown off Final Destination 5 times in a row by the 3rd highest ranked player in Minnesota. 00:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lol @ felix. I hate the ice climbers too :P --Shadowcrest 00:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::K don't laugh. He's a friend and dormmate of my brother, and it was one of the most miserable and humiliating experiences of my life. 00:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmhmm, so he's like that guy The World's Best Bowser Player? Or the "Pichu Master"? Right >.> A great player can turn a crappy character into a formidable foe, but that doesn't hide the fact that they inherently suck. I mean, come on - even fans of the unpopular characters, who fight well with them, often acknowledge that they aren't as good as what the prOs play with. (Other than Fox, bah) (T/ ) 00:57, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No items! Fox only! Final Destination! As with any fighting game (or pseudo-fighting game) it can never be perfectly balanced; tiers will always develop. Look at Melty Blood or Guilty Gear. 00:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You know what I always found interesting, is that you would think pros would want Items when playing as Fox. Sure, the Reflector is kickass even if you only use it offensively, but there are some things in game where it is just better than Z-Shield to reflect. (T/ ) 01:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) NO! Zulu Inuoe 01:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's a matter of pride. If they pick up or walk into even a single item, someone can say later "But you know, if that _____ hadn't been there, things might have turned out differently." Personally I like playing with items on Very Low, cuz lol- it's a game! 01:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I used to play with no items on Melee, but I've given up on that in Brawl. Items are a part of the game; how can I say I'm awesome at the game if I'm not using half of it? :::::::::I really like the changes to some of the characters, Falco's reflector is pretty awesome now. Really makes him feel like a little more then a Fox clone. And Sonic; uber-fast, fun and all, but I'm already seeing lots of people trying to use him well, and getting killed due to the lack of real power. Fox has sweet smash moves, Sonic just runs circles around people and racks up damage. Snake, on the other hand... too slow for my tastes, but he can be so fun if you use him right! I want to see someone get really good with him. :::::::::I think I've made Lucario, Ike, and Wolf as my three main characters now... Pit's fun as well, and Link/Toon Link are also better then they were before (imo). Who has a friend code they'd like to exchange? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:45, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I do! But be aware that I'm not exactly amazing at the game... How do you check your friend code though? -- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::When you first log onto Wi-Fi, it tells you your friend code... I haven't checked, but I'll bet you can also look up your own code somewhere in the "battle with friends" section. I would assume the option to add friends would be there as well, if it's not going off your Wii friend list (in which case, the friend code will be on the system menu somewhere). I'll look it up. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:31, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok Jio, my friend code is 1805-1811-9171-- (Talk) ( ) 00:52, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Man, I should did up my friend code and post it on the internet for all the world to see! Then I can see if I'm really as good at Dedede as I delude myself that I am! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:17, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I would post my friend code but I'm still in practice tbh. My mains are Snake, Wolf, and Ike. Practicing against Level 9 foes is actually good practice now, since (most of them) dodge like mad and generally kick the crap out of you if you're not at least half decent. I don't think of myself as a horrible player, but I definitely need some improvement. Sometimes when I fight, I can't even get a single hit in before the opponent has won...and that is just sad. (Btw - I believe that the prOs are right, Toon Link is >>>> Link, I may add him to my mains as well) (T/ ) 18:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : I'm liking how Toon Link actually feels a little different from Link in more then just speed this time around, his bow actually shoots in a slight arc now, not to mention he's got a different boomerang then normal Link. He's fun to play with. :I'll dig up my own friend code in a bit, and add you, MP; I wonder how easy it is to meet up in-game? Probably need to sync up first, so we both go online at the same time. :And, at Entropy; sounds like you're already starting to pass me by in training, you sure you want to wait that long before you jump online? I don't think any of us are uber-pros yet as it is. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:15, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Toon Link's aerial Down+A is just win now. Actually, all his aerials except Up+A are radically different than Link or even Young Link. They are like Marth's moves, to be honest! Toon Link's bow is strange since the arrows fly oh-so-slowly but are much less affected by gravity. His bombs also explode on contact (not sure if that is true for Link) so you can't do a double bomb throw anymore. Both of the Boomerangs are now massive fail imo - damage was greatly reduced, as was range. Oh, and Toon Link's up smash and down smash are way better imo. (T/ ) 18:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) From your page GuildWiki:Requests for adminship Cress Arvein - as needed Shadowcrect - as needed Warwick - Migraine Are you calling me a migrane?? :( /offensetake.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :In fact, I am so offended by you doing this that I am going to nominate you for no'BANNING'! I hope you dont mind me editing your userpage. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay then, sorry for that Entropy. The urge to fake-ban you was too strong to resist! =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:06, 10 March 2008 (UTC) You see, you are starting to irritate me like this. Those are my personal notes; all I say by that is that "I am confused and this is giving me headache." I don't know what to make of it, what to decide. All I'm doing now is watching and observing. Don't be offended, Maywick. (T/ ) 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I call her Femwick. 00:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not offended, =P. I was actually only joking; Hence the fake ban tag (I had it deleted) --May on laptop, 14:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Madness Getting tired of Brawl??? Blasphemy!!-- (Talk) ( ) 10:54, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Madness? This is Brawl!!! reanor 14:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Subspace Emissary - need 100% completion, Intense, with no stickers; all game modes - need Intense with all characters; Challenges - need to unlock them all with no Golden Hammers used...etc. Collect all trophies and stickers. Oh yeah, and learn how to transform Samus to ZSS using the up-down-up taunts. Don't worry, I shouldn't be tired of it until years later. Heck, I still played Melee a lot until Brawl came out. (T/ ) 18:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::I managed to get Samus to ZSS with the taunt trick (button mashing ftw. was highly impractical during battle though). Does it work both ways? --Shadowcrest 18:12, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It doesn't...at least that is what they say. Do you really just have to mash the buttons as fast as possible? I mean, I tried that, but it does not seem to work...perhaps it is extremely picky. Maybe I should try setting battle speed to 1/4 or something? Although it is impractical during battles unless you can get it down to a practiced maneuver, you have to admit that suddenly having 3 items to throw (which actually cause great damage and knockback) can be really win sometimes. Like for a final edgeguard. I'd also prefer ZSS' speed over Samus' power/armor in a Sudden Death, if you could change right before the match ended. ::::In other news, Snake's codecs on Shadow Moses Island are awesome taunts. Same for Star Fox characters' on Lylat Cruise. I also love to kill people with throwing cardboard box (requires a teammate). (T/ ) 18:16, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::My friends and I went to Best Buy on an impulse and bought a copy of Brawl off the shelf. So, it's pretty good I guess. Too bad it boils down to "RACE FOR THE SMASH BALL" and everybody dies. 18:18, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: I <3 light arrows, even if they are easy to dodge. Zelda ftw. --Shadowcrest 18:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Probably jumping into this really late... but I just bought the game yesterday; haven't had the time yet to play it. Does it own?! Anyone ran into that stupid glitch/warning that locks up your Wii and requires you to send it in to be fixed? (moved this down to a more proper area of discussion :P) -- Sk8 (T/ 18:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I think it totally lives up to the hype. The thing that really irritates me, is Smash Balls though...they honestly ruin the game in my opinion, unless you are just playing casually with friends. Half of the Final Smashes are OHKOs, the other half are too conditional or just suck period. It's the greatest imba part of the game in my opinion. (T/ ) 18:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fortunately Smash Balls won't affect high-end tournament play, which naturally is no items, Fox only, Final Destination. 19:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I heard that tourneys wouldn't have SBs, but the Gamestop tourney did. So I dunno really. Final Destination stage is crap now, those freaking ledges make it hard for people to recover anymore...oh, and Fox is stupid this time around. >< Wolf ftw. (T/ ) 19:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Gamestop's not exactly what you'd call high-end. They ran a Pokemon tournament last year around when Pokemon Battle Revolution came out (4th gen). I nearly killed myself training for that tournament; I spent days breeding alone, not to mention EVing and earning BP for TMs. So I showed up and it turned out half the other contestants were under the age of ten. Furthermore, the guy running it was like "Well uhhh... single or double? I dunno, double's faster. Whatever you guys decide." And one uber per person was allowed. WOBBUFFET WAS NOT BANNED. It was such fail. Anyway, I won and got the worst Wii game ever made, but got gipped out of a t-shirt cuz they only received one, which went to the second place winner, some little snot-nosed kid who beat a few other snot-nosed kids. :::::::::::The moral of the story is, Gamestop tourneys are fail. 19:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Haha :P My point was that I thought SBs would be out of ALL tourneys, as in, official Nintendo rules would say don't have them. That is what everyone was saying. (T/ ) 19:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Gamestop makes their own rules, I'm afraid. And they won't hire me. D: 19:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::What nerfs in particular are you rebelling against? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That is pretty sad, Felix. My best friend got a job at gamestop with no problem; though he got fired recently too (because they only hired for the holidays) oh well. -- Sk8 (T/ 19:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Not being able to directional airdodge is massive fail. I understand they did it to eliminate wavedash, but that was a CRUCIAL part of my defensive maneuvers. (T/ ) 20:20, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::On the plus side, Yoshi now plummets to his death even more often. :D 20:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::His up special gives him about the same upward boost as air dodges did :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 00:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What, the egg throw? I didn't notice that. 02:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Your Userpage Is broken? Zulu Inuoe 01:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :No, it's an away message. Lord Belar 01:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, at least it fooled someone. (T/ ) 18:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) How do you think.... How do you think I'd do as an admin? I should probably put in a RFA, but I wanted your opinion first. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 02:18, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Although I am not too too familiar with your edits, from what I know so far I can tell that you are level-headed and generally a helpful, knowledgeable editor. Those are good qualities to have. I would need to do a bit more research before giving any more definite opinion than that, sorry. (T/ ) 18:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine, perhaps I'll go set up a RFA. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 19:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::I set it up, see userpage for link. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 00:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Concise descriptions What do you think? See here. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Add yourself! To my collection of SSBB players here!!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Migration Hi Entropy, wanted to give you a heads up that we are (finally) going to migrate guildwiki (along with the other gamewikis) to the Wikia MW 1.12 codebase. We plan to move war.gamewikis.org and nwn.gamewikis.org tomorrow and move oblivion and Guildwiki next Tuesday/Wednesday. The changes you will notice are: * the primary domain will be changed to guildwars.wikia.com. gw.gamewikis.org will still work down to the article level but will redirect. * the skin will change to our version of Monobook (ad along the right side instead of along the bottom), although we will keep your CSS customizations * the Nav bar along the top with the different wikis will disappear * you will be able to use interwiki links to link to any other gamewikis or wikia wikis. * GuildWiki will have the option to enable our new skin Monaco (you can see it live on ffxi.wikia.com) Full customization details here * Guildwiki will have the the option to take advantage of new features and extensions such as You Tube video embeds, Dynamic Page Lists, Widgets, and more.. See full list at http://inside.wikia.com I also wanted to ask your thoughts on what to do with the content on meta.gamwikis.org. Is any of that content being actively used? Should we move it onto guildwiki? Please let me know if you have any concerns or questions Angies 17:14, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, Angies. :Most of the things you mention will probably be felt little if at all, although I will have to remind people to change intra-wiki [] html-style links to point to the new domain. A lot of folks already have their own CSS customizations (or JS) set up to remove ads and stuff anyways, so that should also not be a problem. And none of us contribute to the other Gamewikis wikis anyways...Video feeds could also be a useful new feature for certain topics. :What is meta.gamewikis.org? I've never heard of that site. Is it the phantomlike Guild Wars wiki that already existed on Wikia? Or something else? In any case, as far as I am concerned, the only active wikis are this one and Guild Wars Wiki, run by ANet. I'll go check that place to see if anything valuable is there, otherwise I'm guessing it is not important. (T/ ) 23:42, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh I see, it's a...hm. Well Angies, I am the active bureaucrat of GuildWiki, but I don't think I have any say over the rest of the Gamewikis domain. If I remember correctly, that is all Gravewit's former stuff. I have no idea what its purpose is (the whole thing seems to be blank), and as far as I know we don't make use of it here at GuildWiki in any way...Since Wikia owns it now, I guess they can do whatever they want with it, since it does not concern us. I dunno. I suppose you'd want to contact Gravewit for a better answer. Or perhaps Fyren. (T/ ) 23:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::That Monaco skin looks good. reanor 01:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::But...but...I like the current skin...Meh, I adjust quickly. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 01:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It looks like we may be able to keep the current skin. Lord Belar 01:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If I recall correctly MetaWiki was designed for a purpose that is now defunct, and it can be discarded freely. 02:25, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Can I? Make a category called Category:Smited Pages, or does it need to be in the userspace somehow?--Gigathrash 04:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :WTH would that be? reanor 05:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Smitten pages would sound better, and it'd be better off in the userspace (or Category:Users/etc). --- -- (s)talkpage 17:30, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Smote pages I believe is the past tense. Jam ster 17:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Smitten Pages imo. 17:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) --Gigathrash 18:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Possibly. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well it does, but the category bar is ugly and I wouldn't want it on my pages. 18:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You don't really need a category (and people might not appreciate it) so what I suggest is what Entropy did with the LAME template: have a direct link to the Whatlinkshere of the template so you can see where the template is included --Gimmethegepgun 18:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Lord Belar 18:53, 20 March 2008 (UTC)